


【H/W】沙漏/Hourglass

by Dusker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusker/pseuds/Dusker
Summary: 當夏洛克與約翰成為惡魔和天使。小短篇，隨意看。





	【H/W】沙漏/Hourglass

「夏洛克，誠實告訴我，這到底是不是你搞出來的？」

約翰，六千年前的傑里爾（Jeriel），此刻正瞪著他亦敵亦友的同伴——他會稱呼他為「同伴」並不是因為約翰認可這樣的關係，而是——夏洛克是這片土地上除他以外的超自然靈體。

「我說了不是。你怎麼就不相信我？」

夏洛克的羽翼在身後動了動。比起約翰，他向來更不拘小節，他的神蹟也自然而然用得比約翰更氾濫——當他不想被人注目，他會打個響指讓所有人的注意力都莫名其妙轉到其他地方去。當然，他還不會狠心到像那兩個涉足索多瑪的天使，戳瞎了全城人的眼睛。正如約翰所說，夏洛克身為惡魔，心裡卻還留存一絲善念。而夏洛克只會憤憤地回嘴，那是技術性錯誤，他不知怎麼沒有墮落完全。

「有時你必須承認人類的能力，約翰。」夏洛克聳聳肩，並且抽出一根香菸——那畫面看起來就像他從空氣裡抽出一根菸，而且那根菸還自燃了。「我並不是那麼熱衷於殺人，你知道吧？」

約翰仔細琢磨了夏洛克的一番話。確實——夏洛克所做的不過是讓某些分神的自行車騎士撞上樹幹，或者一時興起讓孩子們的棒球在空中轉個彎，砸向他們那個壞脾氣鄰居的窗戶。

從創世以來，他似乎真的沒有做過什麼……罪大惡極的事。

約翰歎息，「你在暗示我，這又是人類自己想出來的？」

「完全正確。瞧，天使，他們是一群需要你賜福與保護的渾帳。你灌輸善意到他們腦裡，他們卻嗤之以鼻。他們真正喜歡的是拿機關槍轟掉同類的腦袋。三百年前我就提議過，我們可以離開太陽系。待在這裡沒有意義。」

「我不能違背神的旨意。」約翰說。

「無趣。」夏洛克撇了撇嘴，拍去他肩章上的塵土——他們此時坐在營帳裡，兩人都是軍人裝束，只不過夏洛克是少校，而約翰是上尉——同時還是軍醫。

約翰其實只要行個奇蹟就能修復那些可怕的傷口，甚至讓人起死回生——但他依然背著一個醫療背包跑來跑去。至於死而復生？不，他沒那麼做。他不敢想像加百列來問罪的時候會是什麼情況。

「但是，你仔細想想——我們確實需要保護這些脆弱的生命。」

約翰望著夏洛克，「他們真的需要奇蹟。看看大屠殺與集中營、拷問與酷刑。他們需要希望，需要知道這世上還有一點光明。」

「噢，天使。」夏洛克打了個呵欠，「然後你就會過勞。」

「你知道這其實不會發生。」

「我指的是你的心。」

惡魔站起身，一對黑得發亮、細心保養的翅膀環住了約翰，天使感受到夏洛克的食指在自己胸膛上狠狠戳了兩下。約翰抗議般捏住了那根手指。

「但這就是我們存在的用意。」

「是啊，像是你創造希望，而我粉碎希望？」

「才怪，」約翰抬眼，「你其實不那麼做。」

夏洛克像被冒犯一般從約翰身邊撤回羽翼，皺起眉頭。每一回約翰提及他心中愚蠢的善，夏洛克都會有這種反應。或許他應該再去硫磺泉裡泡個澡，這回得浸得徹底一些——然而夏洛克憶起了彼時潔白羽毛上的火花，那蝕骨的疼差點就毀滅了他。

夏洛克歎了口氣，手掌朝上，握拳，再鬆開。

一個雕工精細的沙漏出現在惡魔的掌心。

惡魔與天使本是同源，可以憑著意志力行神蹟——不過，不知從何時起，約翰習慣用一個小動作作為神蹟降臨的預告。比如，打個響指。

然而夏洛克從來不在乎這個。有時他與某個凡人擦肩，那個可憐蟲會在約莫三十秒之後將自己的左腳踩上右腳，帶著悲愴的驚叫聲摔倒在人行道上。當然，從來沒有一個人摔斷自己的牙齒、鼻樑或骨頭。事實上，他們重新站起來之後甚至會說一聲「感謝上帝」。

夏洛克真想讓他們學著去讚美撒旦。

「那是什麼？」約翰問。夏洛克總是喜歡憑空變出些精巧的東西，而且從不給人類解釋。他的傑作包括摩艾石像與巨石陣，那個讓石頭凹了一塊的修士至今令他耿耿於懷。

「沙漏。」夏洛克理所當然地說。

「但那沙子的顏色不太對，」約翰偏偏頭，「為什麼要染色？」

「這是鮮血，天使。」惡魔說，「那些戰死之人的鮮血。」

鐵鏽色的細沙在玻璃裡流動，外鑲的胡桃木底座鐫刻著繁複的花紋，約翰瞇起了眼才看清楚那是一連串他讀不懂的魔符。他是天使，讀不懂地獄的文字再正常不過。

「你收集這個？」約翰嚥了嚥，「你想做什麼？」

「他們的壽命是有限的，天使。就像這樣。」沙子已經漏到了底，「但是我們——你知道，我們能在任何地方重新開始，我們沒有終結的一天。」

「你在誘惑我離開地球。」約翰歎息著說。

「從三百年前我就嘗試說服你。」

「但你沒有成功。這次不會，以後也不會。」約翰接續下去，「夏洛克，你分明一點也不討厭這個地方。離開地球，你就沒有菸抽了。」

「你怎麼不懂，我是為了你好。」夏洛克感覺他說出來的這番話甚是燙嘴，彷彿香菸上的火灼傷了他的舌頭，「地球上的渾帳——」

「他們是渾帳沒錯，但他們需要我。」

夏洛克輕蔑地笑了，「天使，回到現實——」

「他們也需要你。」

惡魔愣住了。

「你有沒有發現，我們幾千年來做的事情，其實是不讓事情變得更糟？」

「我們其實也沒有讓世界變得更好。」

「沒錯。不過，想想看——挑起戰爭之後締結和解條約，比起兩方相安無事，沒有仇恨也沒有友愛，結果其實差不多。但那些戰爭中喪生的人呢？他們再也回不來了。」

「所以最後的結果是，我們誰也沒插手。」夏洛克喃喃。

「不只一次。」約翰點頭。

「真不知道天上跟地下的檢核機制到底是怎麼回事，」夏洛克說，「我們什麼都沒做，他們卻從來沒發現。」

「這樣挺好，不是嗎？天使與惡魔，互相抵消。這很合理。你知道，我不是作惡，你也不是行善——我們僅僅是讓這世界別那麼快毀掉而已。」

「末日將至。」夏洛克若有所思。

「那個，以後再說吧。」約翰的臉上也蒙了一層灰，「我還得想辦法加速這場戰爭的終結。」

「約翰，我在想——如果我們真的開戰，」夏洛克頓了一頓，「會有所謂的『戰後』嗎？像人類歷史上的那樣。」

天使沉默地看著他。他想的問題甚至更遠——如果久遠以前的那場戰役將晨星摔入地下，使地心沸騰滾燙，並且為近在眼前的哈米吉多頓種下遠因——約翰知道加百列與梅塔特隆那一類天使會支持把地獄的叛徒全部扔進聖水池。但神的旨意是不可言喻，祂會更為仁慈，抑或加倍殘酷？

邪不勝正，如果天堂獲得勝利——夏洛克何去何從？

「可能吧，」約翰擠出一個笑容，「我在想，也許我們應該喝一杯。」

「你要用神蹟變出威士忌？」夏洛克一臉不可置信。

「偶爾一次，沒關係的。」

他們在夜色裡共用一個小小的酒壺。末日什麼的，不是現在應該思考的問題。約翰知道，他和夏洛克都變得越來越像目光如豆的人類——誰說這樣不好？得過且過，有時也不失為一種智慧。

那麼，就等天上降下硫磺與焰火的那日到來吧——約翰想，在那之前，他和夏洛克至少還能好好相處幾個月。

他將手裡的酒一飲而盡。

酒精催化下，就算是天使也會神智不清。約翰盯著見底的酒瓶，緩緩開口：

「夏洛克？」

「你醉了？要命，你酒量是不是變差了——」

「末日之後——」

「我以為我們已經結束了那個話題？」

「閉嘴。我說，末日之後——」

「你一定得現在說這個嗎？其實有點煞風景——」

然後天使踮起腳尖用唇封住了惡魔的嘴。這向來很管用。

「好多了。聽我說，夏洛克。我改變主意了。末日之後，如果你想離開太陽系，我會答應你。」

夏洛克瞪著雙眼，「什麼？」

「沒什麼，就那樣。」約翰擺擺手，「我得好好睡上一覺。」

「你從來不睡覺。」

「對。但時代不同了。」

惡魔盯著天使搖搖晃晃走回營帳裡，他擔心一對翅膀會不會下一秒從約翰軍服的縫線裡蹦出來——感謝撒旦，這並沒有發生。

夏洛克獨自站在原地幾秒鐘，並且思考究竟是什麼讓天使選擇和他一起浪跡天涯。他們是情人的關係，這點是在幾十年前確立的，但不足以解釋約翰的轉變。

末日之後。

是的，這就是了，**末日之後**。

。

這世上——哪怕是神造的世界——不會有什麼是完美的。他和約翰之中，總有一個得化為烏有。

末日之後。

夏洛克煩悶地搔搔頭，踢走地上的一顆小石，接著闔起眼睛，讓自己消失在戰地裡。

他的天使總喜歡滿世界施恩。或許在末日之前，他能幫上一兩個小忙。

好吧，說白了，他就是個沒墮落完全的惡魔。

*

隔天，許多國家同時簽訂了停戰合約與各種經濟、文化的交流條款，約翰撥通了夏洛克的手機問他這到底是該死的怎麼回事，這世界一瞬間成了比天堂還要和平的地方——夏洛克始終沒有告訴他實情。


End file.
